MLP FIM: As the Fire Rages
by Sonrioz
Summary: When an ancient threat returns to Equestria, Princess Celestia and Luna are forced out of their position as the evil being takes over with a plan to 'rebuild' the world. With Celestia wounded, and Luna inexperienced, can the two princesses find a way to
1. Chapter 1

As the Fire Rages

Pt. 1

It was night time in Equestria. Princess Luna was on duty, sitting at her place on the throne. Both her and her sister, Celestia, shared the same throne; however, when the sun set and the moon took the sky, the rooms bright colors changed to match the darkness. The pink carpet and tapestries turned dark blue, and the stain glass windows featuring stylized images of the sun turned to show those of the moon instead. All of this was done by a spell that Celestia herself made to help comfort her sister while she sat at the throne. Luna had dismissed the guards that would normally be stationed around her for some time to herself. She looked up at her moon and all of the stars shinning brightly above the land, a soft smile upon her face as she appreciated the beautiful sky she created.

Suddenly, the giant double doors sealing the room started to creak open, and Luna turned in shock. Had someone really come for her court? She wondered what kind of pony would need her help, or what they would need her help with. All of these thoughts stopped tho when she saw her big sister walk in, a smile on her face as her hair flowed through the air. Without the bright sun beating down on her, Celestia looked far less domineering, yet her power was still felt as she walked in. Luna smiled back, happy to see that her sister was still awake so late in the night

"Sister! To what do I owe this honor?"

Celestia gave a bow and giggled softly "I was wondering if her majesty had time to talk with her sibling?"

Luna chuckled as she got up and started walking towards the alicorn "Why sister, would you have me take time away from all of the loving ponies that come and visit me with there quarrels just to have a little chat?"

Celestia smiled warmly as Luna approached her, and she leaned forward to give her a little cheek nuzzle "Come on Luna, please?" She asked in a voice that sounded as if it could have come from a little filly.

The dark alicorn giggled more and wrapped her hooves around her sisters neck in embrace "Of course, Tia~ I always have time for you!"

Celestia wrapped one of her forelegs around her shoulders, holding her close in embrace. It was nice to see her sister so cheerful. She had been doing a lot better in the past few months since trip to Ponyville to celebrate Nightmare Night.

"And I you, sister. Now, how does a moonlight picnic sound to you?" She asked with a grin "I noticed the stars are sparkling brightly tonight. Only you can make the sky so beautiful, sister."

Luna gave a nuzzle before breaking the embrace and giving an excited bounce "Thank you, Tia! I had a clear mind tonight, so I put extra effort into making the night sky shine. I would love to have a picnic with you under the stars. "

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled "And you're welcome. Come now then, lets get some food and we can sit out in the garden."

They entered the royal gardens together, Celestia holding a basket in her maw, while Luna followed with peppy trot. They reached a clearing near a small pond, and Celestia used her magic pull a large blanket out of the basket, and spread it out by the water. After setting the basket down, both she and Luna sat down on the blanket, and they each pulled a cupcake out with their magic, taking a bite and enjoying the apple tasting treat

"Mmm.. I wish we had cupcakes back when I was a filly." Luna commented and finished it off with one bite

Celestia giggled and finished hers as well "They are a fantastic invention, aren't they?"

Luna nodded and licked her lips as she started eating another. She loved being with her sister, as she was the one pony she felt comfortable enough to show her true self too. "Now tell me sister, is there something you wished to speak to me about?"

"Like I said before, I just want to spend time with you. However, I had been meaning to ask you if you are still in correspondence with my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle?"

Ever since Luna visited Ponyville, she had become somewhat of a pen-pal with Twilight. Twilight would include her reports she sent to Celestia, along with notes about what she was currently researching. She was also helping her learn the modern way of speaking, and Luna was quite pleased with her own progress.

"Yes, she sent me a letter yesterday telling me about her attempts to create a spell that would automatically alphabetize all of her books."

"That's my Twilight." Celestia smirked and took a sip from a bottle of apple cider, "Was she successful?"

Luna couldn't help but let out a small snicker as she recounted the letter, "She gave up quickly after she accidentally made the books come to life and they started fighting each other over with one went where on the shelf." She explained, making them both break out into a fit of laughter.

After calming down a bit, and wiping a tear from her eye, Luna turned back to her sister. "What about you, Tia? Anything interesting going on?"

Celestia rolled her eyes, something few ponies ever witnessed "Not unless you consider mundane issues like whether or not there should be a law about how quickly the grass grows interesting."

Luna simply laughed more and moved next to her sister "Oh Tia, why did I ever become jealous of your job?" she giggled more

Celestia stretched out one of her wings, placing it around her sister and pulling her close, then rubbing a hoof into her mane and messing up her hair, "Because, you are a silly little filly!" she teased with a sly smile

"I am not!" Luna chuckled and squirmed under her sister. "Stop it Tia! You're messing up my mane!"

Celestia smiled wide and leaned down, touching her horn against her sisters, sending shivers down her spine as sparks flew from where they touched. Luna shuddered a bit and giggled as her sister pulled away, and she gave her another nuzzle "I love you big sister.."

"I love you too, my silly filly." she kept smirking as nuzzled her more with a big grin

After they were done eating, the the two alicorns cleaned everything up and headed back into the palace

"What now, Tia? Do you think you can stay up a bit longer?" Luna asked excitedly

"Well, I suppose if your really want me too." She teased, "But what shall we do?"

"Hmm.." Luna thought for a moment, before poking her sister in the shoulder and jumping in front of her, "Tag! You're it!" She called out as she ran off giggling

Celestia stood there and blinked a few times "You're kidding, right?" She asked in shock, not even being able to remember the last time someone tried to play with her. She watched the giggling princess of the night bound a corner, and with a smirk she took off after her "Oh you'll regret challenging me, Luna!"

The dark mare turned her head around and stuck her tongue out at Celestia, who had almost caught up to her "We'll see about that!" She said as she flapped her wings hard, giving her a quick boost ahead as she was about to get tagged.

"Oh, so that's how it is!" Celestia quickly opened her own wings and took off in flight down the corridor. Luna saw her sister gaining, and quickly turned the corner, only to be met with a dead end. She skidded to a stop on a balcony over looking Canterlot, and was about to take flight, when all of the sudden a great weight fell on top of her and forced her to the ground, holding her tight

"Gotcha, sister~" Celestia beamed as she ruffled her sisters mane again

"Ahhh let go!" She chuckled and tried to get free. But Celestia simply lowered her hoof and nuzzled her cheek

"Now now, why would I do something like that?" so giggled, and Luna kept chuckling. They both felt happier than they had since Luna's return, and after tonight, Luna was sure that there would be many more nights like this. Nothing could go wrong now. "Still such a filly~" Celestia teased and gave her a squeeze

"Well, I haven't aged in the thousand years I was banished. So I guess technically I am." she rolled her eyes and smirked, "I'm just glad you still have time and energy to play with me." She smiled and leaned into her sister

"I'll always have time to play with you, sister. However, it appears as tho night is at an end." She pointed a hoof to the moon, which had reached the horizon. "Would you mind lowering the moon so I may bring on the morning?"

Luna nodded, noticing that they had spent the entire night together having fun. She raised her head a bit, closing her eyes as her horn shimmered with a dark blue aura as her moon slowly started to creep down below the horizon. "There you go sister, now its your turn."

Celestia smiled and closed her eyes as well, about to raise the sun when all of the sudden a painfully loud crack was heard. Both sisters jumped to their feet, and turned around, looking for the cause of it

"Sister, what was that?" Luna asked, when another crack was heard, so loud it was painful to the alicorns ears. The ground started shaking and another crack was heard, still louder yet. The two sisters took flight, headed towards to throne room to signal the alarms. Another crack was heard as they landed. Celestia pulled a rope near the throne, making bells ring throughout the castle, waking up anypony able to sleep through the horrible noise. Soon after, an old looking earth pony ran in shortly and bowed before the princesses. He was clad in bright gold armor, and had many pins on his chest to signify that he was a high ranking officer.

"Your majesties, what is going on? Are we under attack?" He asked in shock, having never heard the emergency bells go off before

"I do not know, but I am certain that something-" Celestia was suddenly cut off as the loudest crack yet was heard, causing everypony to flop their ears back. Immediately after the crack was a loud explosion, shaking the whole castle violently, so much so that the throne and all the other seats and fixtures in the room fell over. The officer was barely able to keep his footing as the ground under him began to crack.

"Silver Leaf, go now and start an evacuation! I want everyone in the castle sent down to Canterlot for safety!" She ordered over the loud rumbling, and the guard took heed to her, running out of the room as quickly as he could. The sisters flew up and landed on a balcony to see if they could spot where all this noise was coming from. They were shocked as they looked up and saw that the mountain the castle rested upon had burst open, lava pouring out of the top. Before anything could be said, another crack and a loud explosion as the entire side of the mountain blew open, sending large chunks of rock and lava hurtling at the castle. Moving quickly into action, the sisters tried to delay the impact, Celestia holding the lava in place and Luna stopping the rocks mid air. But it was to no avail, as another crack ripped the mountain apart further, almost all the way down to the castle. Rocks pelted the walls, knocking holes in the ancient architecture, and knocking over a guard tower.

A large mass of lava was coming quick towards the castle and both Celestia and Luna dropped what they were holding to focus their magic on stopping the flow. Horns could be heard resonating through the walls, signifying that the castle had begone its evacuation. With a sigh of relief, Celestia focused harder on holding back the wall of lava. It was building up quickly. A wall at least 20 feet tall had been formed where their barrier was. The solar princess was starting to think about what possibly could have caused this, when another crack, followed by a large beam of light breaking though the ground right in the center of the castle caused the foundations to crumble, and the walls and towers of the entire castle started to crack and falter. Celestia quickly let go of the lava and cast a teleportation spell on everypony remaining in the castle, sending them to a safe place. Luna noticed the ceiling above them about to fall, and quickly cast a shield around both of them just in time to stop the impact of the falling ruble.

With the new explosion, and the release of the wall of lava, the castle was quickly decimated and swept away, being pushed down the mountain towards Canterlot. Not knowing what to do, both the princess' took flight, flying high above the destroyed castle as it was engulfed in the lava. Celestia used her magic to set off the warning alarms in the city below, but she was sure the guards were already evacuating everypony. They looked at each other and nodded, about to try to hold back the lava again when a final violent explosion hit, destroying the entire top of the mountain. Luna and Celestia screamed as the shockwave and resulting bits of rock and lava knocked them out of the air, their hurtling bodies thrown towards Canterlot. Unable to stop their decent, both sisters crashed into the city, landing on a small bakery and tearing down the entire building. A few guards that were near saw them fall and came to their aid.

"Your majesties! Are you alright? We were all worried." He offered a hoof and the battered Luna took it, getting onto her feet and then helping her sister up. They were both bruised, but seemingly unaffected.

"How is the evacuation going? How many people are still here?" Celestia asked, ignoring his questions

"Most of the town is still here, we simply haven't had enough-" he was cut off as Celestia cast another teleportation spell, her horn glowing bright white as she sent everypony to Ponyville, the safest place she could think of. The spell was taxing however, and she wobbled under the strain, but Luna leaned into her to hold her up

"Sister, you should save your energy.. there would have been enough time to get out. And we still need to figure out what is happening." As if on cue, another beam of white light was seen erupting though the epicenter, sending waves of lava and rock flowing in all directions as a hole was created around the light, and something could be seen rising out of it. The sisters were in shock as a giant structure seemingly made out of obsidian and diamond raised from the destroyed mountain top, pushing the lava further down and into the city, buildings at the edge starting to burn. Celestia quickly took off towards the structure, flying faster than Luna thought was possible "S-sister! What are you doing?" She called out and took flight after here

Having landed on the edge of the structure, wincing as the immense heat made it feel like her hooves were on fire, and she quickly flapped her wings to lift back up. The princess looked down at her throbbing hooves to make sure that they hadn't been too badly damaged. After she confirmed that she was fine, she saw Luna coming close and started to warn her about landing, but before she could speak, a tower in the center of the structure cracked open, spewing lava everywhere. To there shock, they noticed something appear to walk out of the lava. Even more shocking was that it appeared to have the shape of a pony...

"Yes... YES! Finally! Free from my prison!" The being shouted and kicked up its forehooves, flinging lava off and opening its wings to shake off more. It stood there laughing as the lava fell off, revealing a black, ash covered coat of fur, and its mane appeared to be made of pure fire. In the middle of head was.. a horn. This was an alicorn!

Suddenly Celestia's eyes shot wide open as she came to a realization. She knew who this was, tho she thought it was just an old story taught to the children of royalty. She had never thought that she could possibly exist..

Before anything could be said or done, the alicorn looked over and saw the two of them "Who are you? The rulers of this land?" She demanded

Celestia still in shock, Luna flew forward, "Yes! I am princess Luna, and this is my sister, princess Celestia. Who are you and why have you destroyed our castle and this mountain?" She demanded in return

The black alicorn laughed and gave them an evil look with her fire red eyes "It has been a long time, but I surely assumed somepony would remember me. I am Edana! The queen of fire and all of this planet!" She called out and stomped on the ground, shooting and energy beam at the two, which they barely dodged.

Not knowing what else to do, Luna shot a beam of energy back at Edana, who laughed and repelled it back, the spell hitting her in the chest and knocking her down onto the hot rock. Celestia gasped as she saw her sister knocked down and rushed to her side, but Luna gave her a sign that she was all right.

With a moment of hesitation, Celestia turned towards the black mare "Edana.. I know who you are. I was told the stories as a filly. But there is no need to attack us! We do not want to imprison you again!" She tried to reason with her, but the alicorn simply shot a beam of energy at the princess, narrowly dodging it again

"I do not care of your intentions! I've returned and I will restore my place as ruler of the world and burn down ALL THAT OPPOSE ME!" She called out in a thunderous voice, as she stomped her hooves again. This time however, the effects were felt elsewhere as the sides of the mountain ruptured, sending lava quickly down the sides, headed towards the forests below. Celestia gathered up all of her strength and cast a powerful beam of energy at her, but Edana merely leaned her head down and caught it with her horn, absorbing all the magic

"Hah! Is that the best you've got? You will regret the day that you attacked me!" She began to charge up the spell Celestia had cast at her, adding her own magic to its intensity. Celestia braced herself for it, but the black mare grinned, and turned to Luna, firing the beam at the downed princess

"Wha- LUNA!" She screamed and flew in front of her sister, the blast hitting Celestia in the chest and causing a massive explosion of power, sending her flying off the side of the platform and down the mountain towards the lava below.

"Sister!" Luna called finally finding the strength to stand up. She cast another attack at Edana, who simply dodged it as the princess of the night jumped off the ledge, going after her sister. She closed her wings and aimed straight down, trying to catch the tumbling alicorn below her. Luna could see blood on her sisters white fur and tears formed in her eyes as she raced for her.

Behind her, she heard Edana call out in an amplified voice "Citizens of Equestria! Your queen has returned to rule again! Everyone who wants to join my regime will gather at the base of this mountain! All who won't will be burned alive!" She finished her speech by making another eruption out of the mountain side. Luckily this was no where near Luna, as she tried as hard as she could to catch her sister, as they were nearing the lava pooling at the mountainbase

"Please sister wake up!" She called, and gave a flap of her wings, thrusting her down harder. She reached out with a hoof and barely caught her hind leg. She grabbed it and pulled her in, hugging her sister as they teleported away less than a second before hitting the lava


	2. Chapter 2

As the Fire Rages

Pt. 2

It was a calm night in Ponyville, not a single noise could be heard, and almost everypony was asleep. Twilight Sparkle, however, being the diligent student she remaineda awake in her library, putting away some books she had left out, and pulling out some new ones. She walked over to a chair and sat down, using her magic to pull a blanket over herself as she opened up the book. For the past few days, Twilight had been helping her friends out with numerous tasks, everything from apple bucking to cupcake making. She had gotten behind in her studies, and decided tonight was a good night to catch up.

She sat by a lamp she had on a table, a cup of tea and a few treats beside her as she read her book, describing the different types of magic and spells and how to manipulate them. She already knew most of what it was saying, but she was hoping there would be something to learn within it. With a sip of her tea, she turned the page and kept reading. She finished the book quickly and sighed, placing it down on the table near her. She hadn't learned anything from that book at all, it was just basic magic teachings. She pulled out another book blindly and brought it over to her, reading the cover.

"The properties of Plasma.. Sounds interesting enough." She smiled and opened the book, having not read anything prior on the subject. With another sip of her tea, and a bite of an apple fritter, she began reading. The book was very intriguing, she in fact did not know most of what knowledge it contained. As she studied, she began thinking off all the experiments she could do. These of course however, would have to wait for morning.

"Wait.. morning!" she thought and looked out the window. The moon was low on the horizon, it was in fact almost morning. She took another sip of her tea and kept staring out the window, waiting for the sun to rise. The moon slowly crept below the horizon, but she didn't see the sun peaking. Confused, she set down the book and walked over to the window. The sun was no where to be seen, all there was in the sky was stars and darkness. Quickly, she ran up to her room "Spike! Wake up!" She shook the baby dragon awake

"Mmm.. give me five more minutes, Twilight." He rolled over and drifted back to sleep.

"No, Spike this is important!" She shook him more, "I need to write to Celestia, Luna lowered the moon, but the sun hasn't risen! Something must be wrong!"

"Oh Twilight, I'm sure you are just over reacting.." He yawned and tried to go back to sleep, when an echoing crack was rung though tho home

"Oh gosh! What was that!" Twilight quickly trotted downstairs and out the front door. Spike shrugged it off and rolled back over

There was another crack, followed by a louder one as the mare looked around everywhere trying to find the source "It's too dark.. I can't see anything.." She tried frantically to look around.

"Twilight!" she heard rarity call. She too must have heard the cracks and was walking up to meet her friend "Did you hear that noise, dear? I was up all night working on a project when all of the sudden I heard a loud noise! I figured you would be up so I came to ask you if you heard it too?"

The purple mare nodded "Yes, I heard it too. It's weird, it started right after I noticed that-" She started, but was cut off by another crack, followed by a boom. This time, when the two friends looked up, they stared in shock as they saw the mountain on which the princess' castle sat was erupting. Twilight felt a sinking sensation in her chest, as if all the blood inside of her was draining out. Quickly making a plan, she turned to her friend

"Rarity! Go gather the others and meet me back here. There are going to be ponies that need our help.." she ordered the white unicorn, who slowly nodded in agreement, having to forcefully take her gaze off the sight. "I'm going to write to the princess, hurry we might not have a lot of time!" She shouted, rushing back into her house, turning only for a second to catch a glimpse of Rarity running off.

"Spike! Spike! Wake up!" She shouted, waking the sleeping dragon up

"What now?" he rubbed his eyes and looked out the window "Its still night time."

"No, Spike! The sun never rose this morning, and now the mountain on which Canterlot castle rests is erupting!" She quickly explained and ran over to a desk with a piece of paper on it, which she quickly started writing a letter on

"Who did what now?" Spike finally got up, but didn't understand anything that was just said to him

"Ughhh, look outside!" She shouted and kept writing. Spike lazily walked over to a window and jumped in surprise "Twilight! The Castle is on fire!"

With a roll of her eyes, she finished the letter. "There, no time to double check it. Spike, send this right away!"

He ran over and took the scroll, taking in a deep breath, but was cut off by another explosion, making him drop the letter. Twilight ran over to her window and looked in horror as she saw the castle get demolished by a wall of lava. She felt like her jaw was on the floor as she stared, the only thing breaking her trance was when all five of her friend came crashing through her door.

"Twilight! What the hay is goin' on with Canterlot?" Applejack spoke up first, having seen the scene from outside

"Yeah, this stuff is crazy! Do you know if the princesses are alright?" Rainbow Dash followed

Twilight shook her head and gave them a worried look, "No, I haven't heard a thing from them. I don't have any idea what is happening!" she was frantically trying to think of anything she might be able to do

"Oh gosh.. I hope everypony is okay.." Fluttershy said softly, looking at the castle as she saw a beam of light shoot out of the lava. With a scream, she ran and hid behind a bookcase, and the others looked in awe as they saw the obsidian structure raise from the lava. From Ponyville, it looked as if a bunch of pure black quartz spires rose from the lava.

Twilight suddenly knew that this was more serious than just a volcanic eruption, "Girls," She turned to them all and paused, thinking over a plan, "We need to go to Canterlot right now and find out whats happening.

They all looked at her and nodded, and left the Library to get ready, Fluttershy was going home to get medical supplies, Rainbow dash went to get her flight gear, Applejack to get her rope, Rarity to get an outfit to protect her from the heat that the lava would be causing, and Pinkie who had been silent prior to everyone else leaving, bounced her way out talking about all the stuff she was going to bring to throw a get well soon party for the wounded. Meanwhile, Twilight grabbed her saddlebag and started filling it with some books on lava and magma, as well as a few bandages and some water.

"Alright, I'm ready Spike, now I just gotta wait for the others. Did the princess write back yet?" She asked while she paced around the room quickly

"Oh, the letter! I forgot all about it in the commotion!" He picked it up and quickly sent it away

"Spike! You know how important that was! You should have been more-" Twilight had begun to scold him, but was stopped as a bright light was seen emanating from the black structure, so bright that it looked as if the sun had been condensed into one small beam of light. Before she could even begin to ponder what this could have been, Rainbow Dash came crashing in her door

"Twilight come quick! I don't know how, but all the residents of Canterlot just appeared in the middle of town square!" She frantically pointed her arm out the door and flew off. Twilight looked over to Spike, who climbed on her back, and she took off galloping towards Rainbow.

She skidded to a halt, gasping as she saw hundreds of ponies clustered in the square, some wounded with broken limbs and cuts that were being tended to by the Ponyville medical staff, while the others were rushing around looking for loved ones, or trying to find out what happened. Off to the side, she noticed a group of royal guards standing in line together, watching as Fluttershy and the head doctor where working on a pony that looked like he had been burned pretty bad. She was about to head over when there was a bright flash, followed by the sound of lightning, and then finally a loud bang, causing her to spin around and see what it was. To her dismay, she saw that her library had been hit by something, knocking in almost an entire side of it. With a scream, she ran towards the building, not knowing what to expect. Dash seemed to not hear the noise, and flew into the crowd to help.

"Spike! Was it just me or was that a teleportation spell?" asked rhetorically, and before he could respond, she was already at the library, and had kicked in the door. Looking around, she was left in disbelief as she saw Celestia's body laying limp in the center of the room, her coat soaked with blood and her body bruised up. Twilight screeched and ran towards her, but was stopped by a long, dark blue glowing horn that was thrust into her face, making her scream and hop back

"Back! You will not harm my sister!" Luna yelled out, holding a chair up with her magic and preparing to attack the purple unicorn

"L-Luna? It's me! Twilight!" She waved her hooves in the air and turned to show off her cutie mark. With a sigh of relief, Luna dropped the chair and ran to her sisters side, and used her magic to surround Celestia in a blue aura. Twilight cautiously approached the two, and Luna instantly stopped her spell

"I'm sorry I attacked you, Twilight Sparkle, but I was unsure who you were at first. I will explain what happened shortly, but as you can see, my sister is in dire need of assistance. Do you have any bandages or towels I can use?" She asked quickly, looking down to Celestia again and casting the aura around her, not needing to wait for an answer.

The speechless mare nodded and slide the equally speechless dragon off her flank before running to grab what the princess asked for from her bathroom. Rushing over, she placed them next to Luna, who seemed to be concentrating very hard, and had a few tears in her eyes. Twilight took this moment to look over Celesta as Luna worked. She was badly bruised on the side, and her chest looked as if the skin had been singed clean off. The sight sickened her, but she was to worried to hide her sight.

"W-will she be alright, Luna? What happened?" Twilight asked quietly, not taking her eyes of the felled alicorn.

"We were attacked.." Luna stopped the spell once more and shook the tears from her eyes, "Another alicorn rose from the lava, and told us that she was going to take over Equestria.. My sister and I tried to stop her, she reflected our spells back at us with ease." she explained while getting one of the towels wet by carrying it over to the sink with her magic. After ringing it out, she began to clean Celestia's wound and wipe the blood away, "Celestia.. cast a very powerful spell at the Alicorn, who reflected it back at me. Fearing for my safety, she jumped in front of me and took the full force blast of the beam. It's my fault for being so weak.." She choked on her own tears and kept working on cleaning the would.

Before Twilight could respond, Luna spoke up once more "Twilight Sparkle, I have little to no knowledge on modern medicine.. Is the somepony you know that can help me?" she gave her a pleading look

"Yes princess, I know just the pony. I will be back as quickly as I can." She rushed out the door as fast as she could, going to get Fluttershy. Luckily, she had just finished with the burn patient when Twilight arrived. With no other explanation than telling her she needed help urgently, and a shove to the flank, the two headed back to the library full sprint.

Fluttershy gasped loudly when she entered the building, and saw the two princesses. She was about to bow, when she noticed the pile of bloody towels. "T-Twilight, what happened?"

Before she could speak, Luna turned, having hear them enter, and walked over quickly, "Oh good! You found a doctor... Please, help my sister, I don't know what more to do.."

Fluttershy cautiously approached the two princesses, looking over Celestia. The burn on her chest looked bad, but she knew what to do. "Th-this will hurt a lot... but its necessary to clean the wound.. I'm sorry princess."

She pulled out a bottle from her bag and opened it, carefully pouring the liquid on her chest. Even unconscious, Celestia's body reacted to the feeling with violent twitching "Oh dear, Luna.. Could you maybe... hold her.. still? Somehow, if that's okay..."

With a nod, Luna walked over to her sisters side and leaned against her, holding her legs steady as Fluttershy finished coating the wound, and took a towel to press against it, holding it firmly for a while before pulling it back, it now covered in blood and puss "There, now she should be safe from infection.." Fluttershy nodded to Luna, and pulled out a tube of ointment now, gently rubbing it into Celestia's wound, making her fidget a bit more. When she was done with that, she took out some gauze and wrapped it around her chest, neck and shoulders to make sure that the would was completely covered and secure. "There.. that should be good.. You can, um.. let go now, Princess." she gave a shy smile to Luna, who nodded and stood aside. Fluttershy started applying her ointment to the burns on the white Alicorns side as Luna, finally starting to relax, set herself down on the floor and took a few deep breaths.

"Is she going to be alright?" Twilight asked, walking up next to Luna

"Oh, yes, most definitely." Fluttershy gave a smile and started wrapping up Celestia's side, "Can I treat your burns now, Luna?" she asked cautiously

Luna blinked a few times and looked down at her own side, having felt it itch before, and was shocked to see that her entire side was burned almost as bad as her sister.

Twilight who also seemed to not have noticed gasped, "Princess! Are you alright?"

Luna raised a hoof and nodded to the yellow pegasus, "Yes, I'm alright. I hadn't even noticed really, but I was down on the burning hot rocks for about a minute before I gained enough energy to get up. This must have happened then, but I was too worried about my dear sister to notice.."

Flutershy walked over and started cleaning her wounds, the pain from her antibiotic was truly painful, and Twilight went to go make some tea, hoping it would help calm the princess.

'Oh Tia, what are we to do.. I hope you awake soon, I'm not sure what to do otherwise..' Luna thought to herself and sighed, resting her head down in her hooves. Her eyelids felt like they were made out of lead, and every muscle in her body ached. She wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep, but she knew she had to come up with a plan first. She didn't know what this Edana would do, but she knew she would have to act fast. Still, the thought of just resting her eyes, seemed nice. 'We might all have to leave Equestria if she keeps doing as she is... All this lava, its like she can control it as if it were a part of her. Tia seemed to know something about her.. If only she were awake..' She sighed and shook her head, standing up so suddenly that it shocked Fluttershy

"D-did I do something wrong princess?"

"No, not at all. I just need to stay up, laying down makes me remember how tired I am after that fight, and my long night prior..." She thought to herself about her time alone with Celestia before the castle was destroyed, and looked over to her with a sorrowful look 'I hope we can still have time for each other..' She sighed and looked down

"Princess Luna, I brought you some tea." Twilight chirped as she reentered the room, holding a cup of tea with her magic.

Luna nodded and took it from her, "Thank you Twilight Sparkle." She took a few sips and sat the cup down on a nearby table.

The room grew quiet as Luna thought, and the others didn't know what to say or do. Fluttershy was about to ask if she could go back and help with anyone who might be hurt, when Luna looked up and took a deep breath

"I'm afraid.. We may have to leave our land until we can deal with this alicorn properly." her statement sounding more like a question.

Twilight tapped her hoof a bit and looked up at the ceiling in thought "I don't think we're at that point yet, Princess. If you don't mind my saying. We should at least wait until tomorrow, maybe Celestia will be awake by then and you two can come up with a plan."

Luna mulled it over and nodded, "Yes, we will wait a night. However, don't let anyone except those you absolutely trust know that we are here. I need time to think, and no pony needs to see my sister like this.."

The other two nodded in agreement, and Fluttershy spoke up, "If its okay with you, princess, I would like to go help the wounded ponies, and help set up a shelter."

With a nod from the princess, the pegasus left he library, leaving Twilight and Luna alone.

"Well princess, what do we do now?"

"Its time I give a warning... one that has not be given since many years before I was banished.. I only hope some remember what it means."

Before Twilight could ask, Luna tilted her head back, her horn shimmering a light blue and sending a few sparks off. Her wings spread out wide and she kicked up in the air, her whole body emitting waves of powerful magic. Twilight stared in awe at the sight that was over in only a few seconds. "There... It's done." Luna sighed and sat back down on the floor

"Whats done?" Twilight asked, honestly not knowing what happened.

Luna gestured towards a window, and Twilight walked over, looking through it. There, high in the sky, was the moon. Full and and bright. Except instead of its normal soft white, it was shined a deep red, a sign Twilight was taught was back in kindergarten. It was the sign of war


End file.
